Fake
by abbieouji
Summary: Videl thinks her father is a fake. And she has Gohan prove her right. But romance has bloomed between the two since they first met. And now that has been defeated, their love takes over.
1. Meeting

**Fake**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, so stop making fun of me!**

**Gohan waved bye to his mom and brother. Goten jumped into his arms for a final hug and Gohan agreed. He knew he was more of a father to Goten then his real father; Goku, who was currently in otherworld, thanks to Cell. Ever since, Goten always thought Gohan was more of a father. But now, Gohan was going to Orange Star High in Herculoplis. **

"NIMBUS!" **Gohan yelled, waiting for the little yellow cloud that his father had once ridden. The cloud appeared and Gohan waved off.**

"LOVE YOU SWEETIE! BE CAREFUL! TRY TO MAKE SOME FRIENDS!"** Chichi yelled to him. **

"I WILL!"** He yelled back to his widowed mother. He gave Goten and his mother a smile before leaving. Then he blasted off in the direction of Herculoplis. **

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Videl sourly waved bye to her fake-for-a-father Hercule and popped open her yellow jet copter. She opened the side door and hopped in. As soon as the door closed, she cursed loudly.**

"Dad, why the hell did you have to be the fuckin' world champ! Why couldn't we be a god damn normal family? And mom, why the hell did you leave? Now all I have is dad and he thinks he's fuckin' king of the world!"** She ranted on like this for some time, until she saw a flash of yellow go by.**

"What the hell was that? Better not be trouble! I'm already late!"** She yelled in her empty jet copter. She sped it up and finally landed close to the school. But just then, her wristwatch beeped, signaling trouble. She sighed loudly and began to talk into the communicator.**

"This is Videl, go ahead."** She said in a bored tone.**

"Videl, we've got a bank robbery on 25th street. You need to get down here right away! They're shooting everything in sight!"** The police captain said urgently.**

"Alright, I'll be there in a few."** She replied. She then turned the communicator off and sighed again.**

"Why the hell can't these people fuckin' learn already!"** She asked herself as she popped open her jet copter again. Then she flew off.**

**/\/**

**Gohan jumped off Nimbus and landed on his feet like it was nothing. But being half saiyan, it couldn't be hard. He looked at his watch and realized he was going to be late.**

"Aww man! First day of school and I'm already late!" **He quickly glanced both ways, and then, carefully, he ran in the direction of his school. But he stopped mid-way when he heard lots of gunshots ringing out into the street.**

"Do these people ever _learn_!"** He asked to no one in particular. Glancing back and forth again, he went super saiyan. It wasn't the best disguise, but it would have to do. Well, that's at least what he thought. Gohan then charged over to where the shooting sound came from. He ran over to the scene of the crime and saw 5 or 6 men all in ski hats and guns. They were shooting everything and everyone in sight. One man saw him and yelled;**

"Hey look! Some kid tryin' to be brave? Well beat it!"** The man said in a high, snobby voice. He then began to shoot at Gohan. Gohan just caught all the bullets and dropped them. **

"My turn."** Gohan said in a deadly voice.**

"L-let's get outta here!"** Another one yelled. They others agreed and hopped in their getaway car. Gohan flashed in front of them and flipped the car with a single yell, leaving them all in pain. Then he ran over to an old abandoned building. He reverted back to his base form and walked away, only to be stopped by a girl with a short sleeved t-shirt that went down to the very edge of her black spandex short-shorts. She had two pigtails that hung loosely on the sides of her face. Her eyes were purple-ish blue-ish. She also had on black hand gloves and green shoes with black straps and purple socks. **_**Wow, she's pretty cute**_** Gohan thought. She was thinking the exact same thing. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, a black vest, khaki brown pants and a smile that could brighten up any room instantly.**_** Damn he's hot!**_** Videl thought.**

"Hey you, did you see what just happened!"** Videl demanded.**

"Umm, no, not really, I just got here."** Gohan lied completely.**

"Dammit, who the hell was it?"** She said aloud.**

"Ms. Videl! It was the Golden Fighter!"** A witness yelled out.**

"What was he wearing?"** Videl demanded.**

"He had on an Orange Star High badge on just like yours!"** The person exclaimed. Videl looked down at her shirt and saw the badge.**

"The Golden Fighter is a student …"** She whispered to herself. She thought it over and came up with only one person: Sharpener. She then walked over to her jet copter, capsulized it and walked to school.**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Videl sat on the top of her desk, swinging her feet around, talking to her best friends; Eresa and Sharpener. **

"Hey Sharpie, are you the Golden Fighter?" ** Videl asked in a fake sweet voice.**

"Videl, I had practice this morning. There's no way I could be the Golden Fighter."** Sharpener explained.**

"Dammit Sharpener, you suck.**"** **Videl said playfully to him.**

"Bitch."** Sharpener teased back. But he ended up getting slapped on the shoulder.**

"CLASS! Listen up! We have been graced with a new student that can actually read. That's your cue to come in son."** The teacher announced proudly. Most of the class laughed but some just sat there with confused looks on their faces. But as soon as Gohan walked in, Videl recognized him. She bit down hard on her lip to keep from yelling out.**

"H-hello. I'm S-son Gohan."** Gohan informed nervously. **

"Well, Gohan, you can find a seat and sit now."** The teacher said/snapped.**

"YOU-WHO! OVER HERE! YOU CAN SIT NEAR US!"** Eresa yelled over to him.**

"Good job Eresa."** Sharpener informed sarcastically. **

"Thank you Eresa."** Videl said, interested in the new kid. He was **_**different**_** somehow. And she was going to find out how and why.**

"Hi! I'm Eresa and that's Sharpener. And this is Videl. You'll never believe but, her dad is Mr. Satan! The world champ!"** Eresa chirped out quickly. Man did she remind him of Bulma's mother.**

"M-mr. Satan?"** Gohan barely stuttered out. He was the man who took credit for killing Cell when it was him. **

"YUP!"** Eresa said, smiling.**

"You. You were at the bank robbery this morning." **Videl piped up. She looked at him, gave him a cold stare, and then looked down at her book, deep in thought.**

_**Great. My first day of school I've made 2 friends and an enemy. And the enemy is the world's largest faker's daughter.**_** Gohan thought, stress seeping into his mind. **_**This is going to be a looooong high school year. **_**And with that, he leaned back in his chair, rested his hands behind his head and began to listen to the teacher drone on and on about the history of America. Suddenly, a note flew on his desk. In small, neat handwriting it said;**

**Gohan,**

**There's something off about you. And I'm going to find out what it is. So if I were u, I would watch my back.**

Satanisafakergrl

**Gohan looked at Videl and saw that she had that same intense glare as she did earlier. But then he realized that she was calling her dad a fake. There was more to this girl then he had thought. And now he wanted to know those things.**

_**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**_

**WELL! HOW WAZ IT? Did u guys like it? If so plz review. If not, review and tell me wat I need 2 change!**

***REVIEWS=CHAPPYS***

*****abbieouji***  
><strong> 


	2. Lunchtime

**Fake**

**Disclaimer: Zarbon, tell them what they need to know!**

**Zarbon- abbieouji doesn't own dbz [or the songs], and I'm not gay!**

**Me- zarbon, for the last time, YOU ARE GAY!**

**Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update! I said this one would be longer than free, so you have to be patient. More chappys should be up next week, so 'til then, wait! Oh and, I tried to make it like the manga, but still my own. So whoever said that they thought it was like the manga, PM me, and I'll read a story of yours. .**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Soon after Gohan's first class, it was time for lunch. Gohan headed to the roof, uncapsulating his lunch. He licked his lips at the sight of his mother's food. He was about to bite into his first piece of dumpling when he heard the door to the roof open. He encapsulated his lunch and ran behind a vent. He carefully looked out and saw …., Videl?**

"Why the fuck does this have to happen to me? My dad fakes the fight against Cell; I lose mom, and now the Golden Warrior takes my place, and now I have to figure out who it is in my own god damn school! Dear Kami, why couldn't my life be fuckin' normal?"** Videl ranted. But as soon as she asked why her life couldn't be normal, Gohan stepped in.**

"I-I know how you feel..."** Gohan butted in shyly.**

"G-gohan? What are you doing up here?"** Videl demanded, blushing. How much had he heard? **_**Probably all of it **_**she thought angrily.**

"Well, I uhhhh…"** Gohan stuttered nervously.**

"Well? Why the hell are you up here?" **Videl demanded yet again.**

"Well, uhhhh, ya see, since I'm new here, I have no friends, so I came up here to eat."** Gohan said truthfully. Videl was taken aback. Eresa, Sharpener and her would have sat with him if he would have asked.**

"Well, if you had asked us, then you could have sat with us."** Videl stated quietly.**

"Well, I didn't know. Sorry."** Gohan said back.**

"Alright then. Let's go. Hey, but just 1 question."

"What?"** Gohan asked curiously.**

"Earlier. About when you said you wished your life could just be normal. What did you mean?"** She asked. Gohan's heart beat raced. **_**Don't tell her you're an alien! But what do I say? I could tell her about dad… But that's all!**_** He thought. He nodded at his decision and began to talk.**

"Well, before he died, my dad was the winner of the WMAT. He died before my little brother was born. Ever since, my life has never really been 'normal'."** Gohan said truthfully. Videl started at him, eyes wide open. **_**He has no dad? And I thought that my dad sucked. His is dead, gone, never coming back. He has to be a dad to his own brother. And his poor mom. Oh wow, his family has it rough. And I thought my family was bad. No wonder he's so quiet. He was shocked, and if he loses friends, he'll just have another loss. **_**She thought, saddened. Unconsciously, she hugged him. Gohan's eyes widened in shock. **

"Uhhhh, Videl, what are you doing?"** He asked nicely.**

"Oh! Sorry! I don't know what the hell came over me. Dammit, I'm sorry if that freaked you out."** Videl apologized. **

"It's alright. I know, you feel bad for me. But you have no reason. It was halfway my fault."** Gohan admitted. Videl's eyes widened again. **

"H-how did he die?"** She asked.**

"I don't want to talk about it."** Gohan said sadly. It was his business. And, if he did tell her, two things may happen. 1) Videl may realize something. 2) He might cry. The subject was still over-sensitive to him. He never talked about it and neither did his mom. Goten didn't even know. Well, now a girl he barely knew was finding out about it.**

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was such a sensitive subject. I lost my mom, so I feel the same way. She died right before the Cell stuff started. Ever since, my dad has been sprouting this _shit _about him killing Cell. But you know what I think? I think it was one of those people from that group. Ya know? Those weirdo's with that blonde hair? I think it was that kid. Yeah, I know, I know, I'm supposed to believe in my bitch for a dad, but I don't. I think the kid who really killed Cell would show his face. He would beat my dad and prove that my dad is a fake and a liar."** Videl ranted. Gohan began to flush, and his heart began to beat rapidly. He just nodded in agreement. **

"Wow, i didn't think that you would go against your father like that."** Gohan stated. Expecting her to lash out again, he was surprised that she nodded and grabbed his arm.**

"Well, come on Gohan, I want my lunch!"** Videl yelled. **

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Holy shit Gohan, how do you eat that much!"** Videl exclaimed.**

"My family has a big appetite." **Gohan stated simply. There was no way in hell he would tell her that he was an alien.**

"Wow. So, what does our brother look like?"** Videl asked, trying to make conversation.**

"He looks like a mini version of my dad. And, his best friend has purple hair. His dad went crazy when he first saw it. Hehe, Bulma wasn't very happy with Vegeta at that point. And my mom bashed him on the head with her frying pan no doubt."** Gohan joked.**

"Bulma, as in, _**Bulma Briefs**_!" **Videl asked.**

"Yeah. She met my dad as a kid. They were great friends until he died. And her husband tried to kill him. He had a look of pure oh-my-god-my-arch-enemy-is-dead-now-I'm-mad look on his face after he died."** Gohan told her, as if it were every day you were best friends with Bulma Briefs.**

"Wow. I guess you're not as nerdy as I thought you'd be."** Videl joked, sticking her tongue out at him. **_**RING-RING!**_

"Dammit. I have Mrs. Tampole. I hate her! She yells at you for no apparent reason!" **Videl complained. She was right, their biology teacher was mean.**

"Hey! I have her too! I-is it ok if I sit by you?"** Gohan asked nervously. **

"Sure! Eresa has trig and Sharpie has algebra."** Videl said, blushing slightly. Gohan was as well. The bell rang again, and they ran to class.**_** Man, I really like her. Wow. First day of high school, and I think I have a crush. I did not see that coming.**_** He thought.**

_**Holy shit. I think I'm falling for him. Damn, my dad will be soooooo pissed when he finds out I have a crush on a nerd who's weaker than Sharpener. **_**She thought, giggling. The got to the door and sat down. Then the teacher began, and Gohan and Videl both sighed simultaneously. Their eyes met, and they both blushed. **_**Oh my god.**_** They both thought. They suddenly had an interest for Mrs. Tampole's lesson. **

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Gohan rode on Nimbus, deep in thought. **_**Maybe I should stop by Bulma's. She can make me a costume that will hide my identity. That way I could fight crime and not risk being exposed. Hopefully mom won't care.**_** He then saw Capsule Corp. and jumped off Nimbus. He landed and knocked on the door. Bulma opened the door and let him in, knowing his problem.**

"Hey Gohan! How was your first day of high school?"** She asked.**

"Fine, but there's a lot of crime in the city, and I would like to fight it, but I have to hide my identity. Can you make me an outfit tht would allow me to fight crime and keep my identity safe?"** He asked hopefully.**

"Well, DUH! I am a genius you know! It should be done in about 30 minutes."** She answered with a smile.**

"Great, but um, is Trunks around? I don't wanna just sit here." ** Gohan informed.**

"Ughh! He's in the gravity room with Vegeta. He says he's old enough to train! I don't get him sometimes!" **She huffed. Gohan started cracking up. **_**Man, those two are hilarious! I swear, those two were made for each other! **_**He thought, getting a glare from Bulma. With that, he rushed off to go find Trunks.**

**/**

**Videl landed her jet copter and ran up to her room. She then turned on her iPod and began to rock out to 'Fake It' by Seether.**

_Who's to know if your soul will fade at all_

_The one you sold to fool the world_

_You lost your self-esteem along the way_

_Yeah_

_[Chorus:]_

_Good god you're coming up with reasons_

_Good god you're dragging it out_

_Good god it's the changing of the seasons_

_I feel so raped_

_So follow me down_

_And just fake it if you're out of direction_

_Fake it if you don't belong here_

_Fake it if you feel like affection_

_Woah you're such a fucking hypocrite_

_And you should know that the lies won't hide your flaws_

_No sense in hiding all of yours_

_You gave up on your dreams along the way_

_Yeah_

_[Chorus]_

**Videl shook her head to the beat of the music. She turned it up, to piss off her father. **_**3, 2 annnnnd 1! **_

"Videl! Turn that shit you call music off right now!"** Hercule yelled up to her room.**

"FUCK OFF DAD!"** she yelled back. Then she turned the music up, drowing out her father's screams.**

_Whoah_

_Whoah_

_I can fake with the best of anyone_

_I can fake with the best of em all_

_I can fake with the best of anyone_

_I can fake it all_

_Who's to know if your soul will fade at all_

_The one you sold to fool the world_

_You lost your self-esteem along the way_

_Yeah_

_[Chorus]_

_Fake it if you're out of direction_

_Fake it if you don't belong here_

_Fake it if you feel like infection_

_Woah you're such a fucking hypocrite _

**She smiled as she heard her father scream out in pain. **_**He must have tried to break 15 bricks again. He is such a fuckin' failure. **_**She smiled. **

_Show me how to lie_

_You're getting better all the time_

_And turning all against the one_

_Is an art that's hard to teach_

_Another clever word_

_Sets off an unsuspecting herd_

_And as you step back into line_

_A mob jumps to their feet_

_Now dance, fucker, dance_

_Man, he never had a chance_

_And no one even knew_

_It was really only you_

_And now you steal away_

_Take him out today_

_Nice work you did_

_You're gonna go far, kid_

_With a thousand lies_

_And a good disguise_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_When you walk away_

_Nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes_

_See 'em running for their lives_

**She was rocking out, but at the same time, deep in thought. **_**There's no way Gohan could be the Golden Warrior. He's not even blonde. But then again, there were those weird people whose hair changed golden. But that was 7 years ago, and dad said it was just a trick. But then again, I'm not one to listen to dad ….**_

_**Slowly out of line**_

_**And drifting closer in your sights**_

_**So play it out I'm wide awake**_

_**It's a scene about me**_

_**There's something in your way**_

_**And now someone is gonna pay**_

_**And if you can't get what you want**_

_**Well it's all because of me**_

_**Now dance, fucker, dance**_

_**Man, I never had a chance**_

_**And no one even knew**_

_**It was really only you**_

_**And now you'll lead the way**_

_**Show the light of day**_

_**Nice work you did**_

_**You're gonna go far, kid**_

_**Trust, deceived! **_

_**With a thousand lies**_

_**And a good disguise**_

_**Hit 'em right between the eyes**_

_**Hit 'em right between the eyes**_

_**When you walk away**_

_**Nothing more to say**_

_**See the lightning in your eyes**_

_**See 'em running for their lives**_

_**Now dance, fucker, dance**_

_**He never had a chance**_

_**And no one even knew**_

_**It was really only you**_

_**So dance, fucker, dance**_

_**I never had a chance**_

_**It was really only you**_

_**With a thousand lies**_

_**And a good disguise**_

_**Hit 'em right between the eyes**_

_**Hit 'em right between the eyes**_

_**When you walk away**_

_**Nothing more to say**_

_**See the lightning in your eyes**_

_**See 'em running for their lives**_

_**Clever alibis**_

_**Lord of the flies**_

_**Hit 'em right between the eyes**_

_**Hit 'em right between the eyes**_

_**When you walk away**_

_**Nothing more to say**_

_**See the lightning in your eyes**_

_**See 'em running for their lives**_

**As the song ended, she yawned. She looked at the clock. 4:50.**_** Might as well take a nap. I need it! **_**She thought. She nodded to herself in agreement and fell onto her bed. She then fell asleep. But her dream scared the shit out of her. **_**It was a weird, fat, pink, fat man/child. It was about to kill her. And Gohan flew in, as the delivery boy from the Cell Games. And he flew off, her in his arms, protecting her with his life. And she was a scared little 9 year old, shaking in his arms. **_**She woke up, and screamed.**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**HOW WUZ IT! IT WANT REVIEWS! I WANT 'EMNOW!**

***REVIEWS=CHAPPYS!***


	3. Dreams

**Fake**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or any of the songs. I also think Dedoria is a woman. (Watch DBZ abridged) Oh, I also don't own Hunger Games. That's Susan Collin's. I own nothing ….**

**By the time Videl stopped screaming, her father was in her room.**

"DAD! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOOM RIGHT NOW!" **She demanded.**

"Videl, you're my daughter, so I have to protect you."** Hercule protested.**

"DAD! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM! IT WAS A FUCKIN' NIGHTMARE! God!"** She screamed at him, again. Hercule stood there, wide-eyed. **

"Fine! If you won't get the hell of my room, then I will!"** She huffed, storming out of her room. She ran downstairs and popped opened her jet copter. She then told her computer to go to Herculoplis. She landed and encapsulated her jet copter. She then just walked around. But what she didn't expect to see was that same flash of yellow that she had seen that morning. It was coming from the direction of Capsule Corp. and was going in the direction of Gohan's house.**

"There's no way in hell that could be him. My mind is making things up."** She sighed and pulled out her phone.**

"Hey Eresa, can I sleep over at your house tonight …. Yes, my dad says its fine ….. Ok, I'll be there in a few …. Bye!" **She thn popped open her jet copter and flew off to Eresa's house.**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Gohan hopped off Nimbus and opened the door. Goten instantly came rushing up to him in a huge bear hug. Gohan returned the hug, just to see his mother smile happily at him. He then walked over to his room.**

"Hey Mom, I'm going to do my homework now! Call me when dinner's ready!"** He yelled over to her. She nodded when Goten came over to him.**

"Hey Big Brother, where were you? You didn't come home as soon as I thought you would!"** He exclaimed.**

"I went over to Trunks' house to get something."** Gohan trailed off, leaving Goten unhappy. He wanted to go over to play with Trunks! **

"AWW! No fair!" **He complained. Gohan ruffled his hair playfully and went into their room. Goten trailed after him, but then realized that Gohan was doing homework. He then went into the kitchen to 'help' his mom.**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Videl knocked on Eresa's door and was happy to see Eresa's happy face open the door. **

"Hey Eresa!"** Videl said happily.**

"Hey Videl! What's up?"

"Oh, not much. I'm glad I got to come over. So, what movie are we watching tonight?"

'It's your favorite!"

"YES! YOU GOT HUNGER GAMES!" ** She screamed. Eresa popped in the movie and turned it on.**

**/\/]\\]/]\/]\/]\/]\/]\/]\/]\/]\/]\/]\/]\/]\/]/]/]\/]\/]\/]\/]\/]\\[\/]/]\]/]/]/;]\;[][\/]/]/]/]/\]/;/]/]\/]\/]\/]\/]**

**Gohan finished up his homework and thought for a second.**_** Hmm, well, dinner shouldn't be ready for another half hour so, I guess I might as well practice my moves. Hmm, maybe I should think of a name. OH WELL! I'll do it later! **_** He thought. He nodded in agreement with himself and transformed into the Great Saiyaman. Suddenly, he decided to turn on some music. His mother never seemed to mind, so he went ahead with it. He turned on his favorite song and began to do weird, Ginyu Force- like poses.**

_Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking_

_My love is_

_Just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses_

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you_

_I will be the one that you run to_

_My love is_

_A burning, consuming fire_

_[Chorus:]_

_No_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_No_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

**Gohan was deep in thought, yet still listening to the beat of the music. But what he was thinking about made him. He was thinking about Videl. **_**Man, she's really pretty, but she's got a temper that matches vegeta. Man, I really like her, but she seems to know something. Hopefully she doesn't think that I'm the Golden Warrior. Man, Mom and Goten wouldn't be able to handle the press. Well, maybe Goten, but not Mom. She still hasn't fully recovered from Dad's ... passing. **_

_You feel so lonely and ragged_

_You lay here broken and naked_

_My love is just waiting_

_To clothe you in crimson roses_

_I will be the one that's gonna find you_

_I will be the one that's gonna guide you_

_My love is a burning, consuming fire_

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes_

_I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes_

_You know I'm never far_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes_

_I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes_

_You know I'm never far_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

**As the song ended, Gohan sighed and took a small break. His suit was hot, that was for sure! He fanned himself with his hand and began to do his poses again.**

**\\/\/\/\]/]/]\[]]\/]\/]\/]\/\/[\/\]/[][];]\]\/\/]\/]\/\/]\/;'/'/[/[/[/]\/'/[/[/[;[/[/[/'''/][/[]/]/][/[]/\/\/\/\[/**

**Videl winced as Rue died and let a tear stray from her eye. Eresa on the other hand was sobbing into her pillow. It was past midnight, and they weren't even halfway through the movie. But her thoughts weren't on the movie, but instead on Gohan. **_**Damn, he's so hot! He may look like a nerd, but I have a feeling he has some muscles under his shirt. But it makes me wonder if his dad is Son Goku. Not many people have the last name Son anymore. **__**Either way, he is the hottest damn guy in school.**_** She yawned heavily and snuggled up in her pillow. She rubbed her eyes and let sleep take over her. But this time, her dream was her finding out that the fat, pink man/child killed Gohan. **_**And she began to sob her eyes out. And when he came back, she sobbed into him and he held her while she cried.**_

**\/\/\/]\/\]]\'\/]\/]\/]\/]\/]\;;[\\/\/]/[/'/[]\/\]/]\/]\/]\/]\/]\/]\/]\\]']\;]\['/[\][]\]\]\/]]\/]\/]\/';'/]]\]\']\/**

**WELL! HOW WUZ IT! I TRIED MY BESTEST! I want at least 5 more reviews! If not, the next chappy isn't coming out! Ok, who likes Videl's Buu dreams? I think they strengthen her love 4 Gohan. And thts y the Buu saga is my favorite saga. **

***REVIEWS=CHAPPYS!***

*****abbieouji*****


	4. Secrets

**Fake**

**Disclaimer: Hmm, well, I can't use Zarbon so I'll use, hmmm, OH! VEGETA!**

**Vegeta- WHAT!**

**Me- Tell them what they need to know.**

**Vegeta- And if I don't?**

**Me- i tell Bulma that you turned Majin just so you wouldn't have a family.**

**Vegeta- o.o;;; Abbieouji doesn't Dragon ball Z.**

**Me- And…**

**Vegeta- she does own dbz season eight. Wait, isn't that the one where I **_**die**_**!**

**Me- I relish pain.**

**Vegeta- wow. Talk about emo.**

**Me- BULMAAA! **

**Vegeta- SHIT SHIT SHIT!**

**Bulma- VEGETA! WAT THE **_**HELL **_**IS RONG WITH U!**

**A/N: HOLY CRAP! YOU GUYS MUST REALLY WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER! 18 reviews! Wow. I'm shocked. I feel so loved!**

**/[/'/'/';[/[/[/'/'/']/]/]'/]/]\/]/[/[]/]'/'/]'/][/[]]/\/\]/\]/\]/\]/\]/\]/]/]/\'/'/\/]\/]\]\]\/]\/'/'/[/][/][/]/']/]/\/\/]\/]\/''/]/\/]/\**

**Gohan yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He looked over and saw Goten sleeping soundly next to him. He ruffled his hair playfully, waking the 6 year old boy up. **

"Morning big Brother!"** Goten said happily. **

"Morning Goten. Did you sleep well?" **Gohan asked.**

"YEP!" **Goten replied.**

"GOHAN! GOTEN! BREAKFAST!"** Chichi yelled for them.**

"FOOD!"** Goten cried. He instantly ran out of the bedroom. Gohan on the other hand, went to his closet to get dressed. He chose a yellow t-shirt with a black long-sleeve underneath. He picked out some brown khakis and some black shoes. He then went out to the kitchen for some breakfast. He was then met with a huge platter of pancakes, eggs and bacon. **

**After Gohan was done eating, he grabbed his backpack and opened the door.**

"Well Mom, I'm off to school!"** Gohan informed her.**

"Watch out for airplanes dear."** Chichi told him.**

"I will!" **Gohan replied. He then pressed the button on his watch and turned into the Great Saiyaman. **

"Wow, that's neat! You're so cool!" **Goten exclaimed in awe.**

"Aren't I? I'll ask Bulma to make you one too!"** Gohan told him.**

"Oh, Nimbus is yours from now on!"** Gohan yelled to him.**

"Hmm, your brother looks so happy. He kept transforming all night."** Chichi sighed. Goten and Chichi then waved bye as Gohan flew off towards Herculoplis.**

**/]\/'/'/\/\]/]/'/\/\/\/\/\]/\]/\/\/'/\/\/\/]\/\]\/]/\/\/]\/\/]\/]\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\**

**Videl awoke and looked around. She was Eresa's house. She wiped some sweat off her forehead and sighed. She collected her clothes and went to the restroom to get ready. But when she checked her phone, she nearly burst out laughing. It said 'VIDEL! GET YOUR ASS BACK HOME RIGHT NOW OR I WILL COME OVER THEE AND DRAG YOU HOME!' of course, this had happened many times before, so she texted back 'make me old man. U r a douche bag anyway. Come fucking get me, weakling.' She rubbed it in a bit too much, but she didn't give a fuck. She changed into her purple t-shirt, white tank top and white capris. She tied her hair in her usual pigtails and put on her black gloves. When she came out, she smelled the delicious aroma coming from Eresa's kitchen. **

**After she finished her food, she popped open her jet and flew off, Eresa still getting ready. She flew off towards school, thinking about her weird dream.**

**/]/]\..]\[.[...][.[][][][.[\\]/]\/]\/]\/]\/\]]\/]\/]\/]\/\]/[\.[/.['.;.]\.]\.]\.]\/\]]/.[.]\]\/]\.\.]\;'/.]\.]]/]/]/]/\]/\\\**

**Gohan was flying over Herculoplis when suddenly he heard police sirens. **_**Again?**_** He thought. **

"I've transformed already, but it's a great line! TRANSFORM!"** He yelled. He landed a few feet away from the speeding car to hear yelps coming from the driver. **

"Hey idiot! You gotta death wish or something?" ** One yelled.**

"… H-how'd he do that …?" **The other asked. **

"WHAT'S THE IDEA DRIVING LIKE THAT? YOU'LL KILL SOMEBODY! IF YOU'RE DRIVING IN THIS TOWN, YOU DRIVE SAFELY!" **Gohan yelled at them.**

"What are you trying to pull, freak?" **The driver asked.**

"Who **are** you?" **The other asked. Two scrawny men with cigarettes and knives came out of the car, scowls on their faces. **

"Huh? Wh-who am I? Well … umm …"** Gohan trailed off.**

"What're you, just makin' it up?" **The short one asked.**

"… I'm the defender of justice … THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!" **Gohan yelled proudly. Both the men sweat dropped.**

"… 'Great Saiyaman' …?"** The driver asked.**

"HA HA HA! THAT'S SO LAME! IT GOES WITH THE LAME OUTFIT THOUGH!" **The driver yelled.**

"THIS GUY'S CRAZY MAN! PUT HIM OUT OF HIS MISERY!" **The short one laughed.**

"… THIS IS NO **JOKE**! I WORKED **HARD** ON THAT NAME!" **Gohan yelled.**

" … N-now that I think about it, it's a cool name …" **The driver piped up.**

"… Kinda grows on you …"** The short one added. They then jumped in the car and drove off at the correct speed. Gohan held up a small peace sign as a sign of victory. **_**I guess they learned their lesson**_**. He thought. He then flew off towards Orange Star High.**

**/\\\\.\].'.][.]'.[].;.;.;].[].[].[…][.[].[.\\].\\][.[.].][.[[].][[].;].[][][../=.[].][.].\[.][..[[.\][-.].\]/]/..[[./]\/\\\\/\\]\../[/[]**

**Gohan landed on the roof of the school and pressed the button on his watch. He then casually walked down the stairs from the roof to the hallway. He then went to his locker, where he met some random guy.**

"Hey. You're here early. Have you heard? A new superhero showed up today. And it wasn't the Golden Warrior!"

"Yeah."** Gohan butted in.**

"He's pretty strong … Even though he looks lame. 'Great Tireman' or something."

"NO! Great Saiyaman!" **Gohan defended himself.**

"Huh? … how'd **you** know?"

"oh, um … I heard it from somebody who saw him …"** Gohan lied. The bell rang, and Gohan rushed to class.**

**/\[/[\/\/\]/]/]/\/[..[].[][];[l\[.[.][l[].[].][.[]\.[[.[.[.][.[.[.]\]\.]\.]\.]\.\].]\.]\.\]]\/]\[\;[/]\;]\/]\/]/]\/\/\/\]/\]]\/]\]\**

**Videl was barely listening as Ms. Flower droned on and on about some weird subject. Suddenly, as if a gift from Kami, her wristwatch began to beep.**

"This is Videl!"

"Two armed robbers in backpack town! We're in pursuit along route 81 towards the mountain!"** The police informed.**

"I have to go Ma'am!"** Videl yelled.**

"B-be careful, dear." **The teacher told her.**

"… Wh-what's going on?"** Gohan asked.**

"Oh. It's Videl's hobby. Being a champion of justice. Having Hercule for a father and all. She's pretty tough, so the cops ask her for help."** Eresa explained. **

"What? They ask her…?"** Gohan exclaimed.**

"Ho ho ho! Don't underestimate Videl! She's way stronger than I am! She could rival Hercule!" ** Sharpener boasted for Videl. **_**Rival Hercule ... at getting in over her head? **_**Gohan thought. **

"Videl, Golden Warrior, and now this Great Siamang … three champions of justice in one little city! Who'd believe it? Ha-ha!" ** Eresa joked. **_**They might suspicious if I left right after her … **_**Gohan thought.**

"EXCUSE ME… MAY I GO TO THE RESTROOM?"** Gohan yelled out. The teacher let him and he burst out of the classroom. He then ran up to the roof and transformed into the Great Saiyaman. He was about to fly off when …**

"Wh-where's route 81…? SHOOT! I have to wait to feel Videl's 'ki' …" **Gohan realized. He then sat on the roof of a house until he felt 'ki'.**

**/\\[;/;[];[]/][\;[]\/'/]\/]\;[]/[];][\/[\/\[/['\/[\]\/]\]\/]\/]\/]\/[];[/\]/]\/]\/]\/[\/\]/\]/]\/]\/]\/'/;\]/\/]\/]\/]\/]\/**

"FINISH 'EM OFF!" **A buff robber yelled to his wingman. **

"YOU GOT IT!" ** He yelled back to him. He then shot his bazooka at the police and hit them. **"WOO-HOO!" **He yelled.**

"HUH?"** The driver asked. **"Move aside little girl. You're in the way."** He said arrogantly.**

"Drop your weapons, and put your hands up- unless you wanna get hurt!" **Videl demanded.**

"Heh heh. Hear that?"

"Hey! I've seen her on TV! She's Hercule's daughter- calls herself a 'Champion of Justice'!" **The helper told.**

"Ho… Hercule's kid. Interesting. Maybe she could teach me how to fight." ** The burly driver said sarcastically. **

"Don't let your guard down! I hear she's tough!"** The short one warned.**

"Nobody's stronger than I am. I could beat even your Dad!"

"I bet you could." **Videl dissed. Anyone could beat her Dad. Maybe even Gohan.**

"Heh heh heh heh… A lot cuter than her Dad… HAIYA!" **The burly man tried to grab Videl but she quickly jumped and kicked him in the jaw. **

**/[/][/[/\/]/\/'/\]'/\]/]'\/]'\/]/]/';]/]'/]/][/\/\/]'/'/]/;]/]/\]/\]/]'.].]'/]'/[]/]\/]'/]/]\/]/]/]/]/\/\]/'/]'/'/]'/]'/]'/]'/**

"THERE! HER 'KI'!"** Gohan yelled. He then flew off in her direction.**

'**\[.[].;]'.;.].]/].]'.];.;.[\.][.[]/]\/\];\]/\=/\];\]]\/]\/][].[].[].[].].\=\-[..[].]\.];.][\.][.][[.].\\.[]\.\].\.]/'.]…[.[].]\.][.][.]\../**

"Heh … heh heh heh … You're not **too **bad… TAH!" **The burly man yelled as he tried to hit her. She quickly ducted down and burst up, punching her fist into the guy's jawbone. He fell down on the ground. Hard. His helper quickly ran over to him.**

"A-are you ok?"

"OF COURSE I AM! AND I'M THROUGH PLAYING AROUND!" **The burly one snapped.**

"You wanna keep fighting?" **Videl asked the man sarcastically. **

"JUST WATCH ME! THIS FIGHT'S JUST STARTING!"** The burly man yelled.**

"Wow. She really **is **strong! She might be better than her Dad!" **Gohan thought out loud. He looked down and saw Videl beating up the man. WOK! A hard punch to the cheek. ZUD! A hard blow to the head. GOK! A strong punch to the neck. The man then fell as if a block of wood. **

"WELL? Has it started yet?" ** Videl asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice.**

"Take **this **…!" ** The short one said, cocking his gun. Gohan realized this.**

"OH NO!" ** He yelled. He quickly landed and knocked the gun out of his hand. He then picked it up and crushed it, catching Videl's attention.**

"Wh-what the …? Who **are **you?" **The short man asked.**

"I am… "**Gohan began. He raised one arm and put his other arm out in front of the other. **"The new hero in town! The champion of justice!" ** He then began to tap his feet on the gravel up and down many times. He threw on hand down and did the splits. He crossed his arms near his chest and spread them out again. He then put his arms together at the top of his helmet in a heart shape.**

"THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!" ** He announced proudly. **_**That was perfect! That practice last night was really worth it!**_** He thought.**

'What … a loser." ** Videl said to herself. **

"Resistance is futile! Videl, handcuff them!" **Gohan said, not realizing what he had just done. **_**He knows my name… … It must be him!**_** Videl thought, bending down to pick up the handcuffs.**

"I can't let this idiot get me!" **The man said to himself. He quickly threw a smoke bomb at Gohan and Videl and hopped into the getaway car. Gohan quickly flew into the air.**

"Fool! Did you think mere smoke would cloud these yes?" **Gohan yelled to no one in particular.**

"H-he's floating …!" **Videl realized.**

"You won't get away!" **Gohan yelled after him. He then flew off in the direction of the man.**

"He … HE FLEW!" ** Videl yelled out. **"It wasn't a trick!"

**Gohan found the car quickly. And for some retarded reason, the guy was yelling out;**

" WA HA HA HA! CHUMP!" **Gohan tapped him on the shoulder, scaring the shit out of the man. **"Eh? EEK! H-ho- how?" **He asked. Gohan quickly banged him on the head, rendering them unconscious. He then flew back to where Videl was waiting. He dragged the two unconscious bodies into a pile, for the police to pick up.**

"What should I do with them? Could you take them to the police?" **Gohan asked.**

"Leave 'em here. I'll radio the cops." **Videl told him.**

"Cool."

"You're good. Your identity's a secret, huh?" **Videl asked.**

"Y-yeah. No one knows …" **Gohan lied.**

"By the way, Gohan… How'd you sneak out of class?" **Videl asked.**

"I said I had to go to the bathroom. So I better get back soon." **Gohan told her.**

"I KNEW IT!" **Videl yelled.**

"Huh?" **Gohan asked.**

"QUIT PRETENDING! YOU'RE SON GOHAN!" **Videl yelled at him.**

"URK! Y-you tricked me!" **Gohan yelled.**

**.].].].][.p[,.[,]/][l].p.[].[].][.][.].][.][.][.[].[].][.[].];.[\[][]][/]\/'/'/\/..].[]..?.[.[.[.;.[].]]..][/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**WELL? HOW WUZ IT? How will Videl react to gohan being the great Saiyaman? I want at least 5 more reviews or there is no chappy 5. But I gotta feelin' tht the next chappy will be out soon. HAVE A HAPPY EASTER! Oh, and yes, ths chapter wuz based on the original manga. DON'T SUE ME! I hope u liked it! No flames plz! Just tell me wat I need 2 do better. Thnk u and continue to read 'Fake'. THNX! U rock!**

***REVIEWS=CHAPPYS***

*****abbieouji*** **


	5. Flying

**Fake**

Disclaimer: Mmmm, Goku!

Goku: What?

Me: Muffin button.

Goku: Ohh! Abbieouji doesn't own DBZ.

Me: Anddd….

Me: I enjoy it, as considering ur not my favorite character.

Goku; then who is?

Me: Vegeta.

Goku: Huh?

Me: Muffin button.

**A/N: HEYYY! Srry it took me so long 2 reply. My sis took my DBZ volume 20, so yeah. Anyway, here's the next chappy! anyway, I want lots of reviews! Especially u Layab! Anyway, enjoy! Oh and, a special thanks 2 Hailey {u rock girl!], Layab the Dark Saiyan, Aaron Leach, Anonymous, FireStorm1991, tapion580, ultranx, jh831, NiceNipps, DBZfan120, and RaiynetheHedgehog. U guys all fucking rock! Keep reading my story and u'll keep getting special places in my story!**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"But how'd you know? My disguise was perfect!" Gohan yelled.

"Your voice!" Videl replied. "And how you act. And you knew my name." Videl added, winning.

"Aw… shit!" Gohan sighed in defeat. Videl looked around and realized that her jet copter capsule was missing. Her eyes widened. _Where could it have gone! Unless... oh shit! Those bastards shot it! Which means, the only way to get back to school is flying, in … Gohan's … arms … _she thought. Gohan hadn't realized this and just stood there, waiting for her to fly back to school in her jet copter. But when she looked at him with a blush evident on her cheeks, he realized that the men had destroyed her jet copter, and he would have to fly her back.

"W-well, Videl, I-i guess we have to fly back." Gohan stuttered nervously. He had never flow with a girl in his arms, especially a girl whom he had a small crush on!

"Yeah, w-we should get going. So, you have to fly me back huh?" Videl questioned nervously. WAIT! He may be a wimp, but she was still the daughter of Hercule! Why was she stuttering over some guy? She was stronger than that! But she couldn't help but feel weak in the knees as he gently picked her up, holding her gently in a bridal style position. But as soon as the cold wind hit her eyes, she instantly buried her eyes in Gohan's outfit. But he smelled like sweat and arousal. Even under his mask, she could see him blushing. The awkward silence was killing both of them, so Videl finally spoke up, saying;

"Hey Gohan, since you're the Great Saiyaman, are you going to enter the tournament?"

"T-tournament? They're holding it again?"

"Yup! And, I think your dad is Son Goku. Am I right?" Videl questioned.

"Y-yes he is."

"Great! If we go up against each other in the final round, it would be awesome! I would let you win and then you could defeat my dad! Then we could prove he's a faker!" Videl exclaimed.

"W-well Videl, I-i don't know…" Gohan trailed off.

"If you don't I'll tell the whole school that Son Gohan is really the Great Saiyaman." Videl threatened.

"Uhhhh…."

"Great! It's settled then! Oh and one other thing Gohan, I want you to teach me how to fly." Videl demanded.

"What!" Gohan yelled out. Was she insane? No way! His mother would kill him! But if not, his 'normal' life would be ruined. He had no choice. He sighed deeply and nodded in approval. Suddenly, a sharp wind came from nowhere and blew straight into Videl's eyes. She yelped and hid back into Gohan's chest, making both of them blush like hell.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

As soon as the school was in sight, Gohan landed on the roof and transformed back into his regular outfit. Videl went to class first, so no one got suspicious. Gohan finally walked into the room, suddenly realizing he had been gone for nearly 15 minutes. _Oh crap! Now I'm going to be the laughing stock of the entire school! _He thought grimly. It was times like these that he wished his dad **wasn't** saiyan, but he had to admit, he loved being powerful and being able to protect someone.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The whole class was laughing at him.

"You gotta eat more fiber man!" One kid yelled out to him. His cheeks tinted red in embarrassment. He walked up to his seat to see Sharpener laughing his head off, Eresa giggling and Videl chewing on the end of her pencil, a smirk on her face.

"Welcome back~~~~~!" She taunted. His cheeks tinted again.

"This is the worst day ever!" He whispered to himself. He wasn't even relatively close.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**HOW WUZ IT? Srry it wuz so short! I had a VERY severe case of writers block, and it came back again. I put some fluff in there, so yeah. Hope u guys lked it! I will take any reviews! Flames r welcomed! Oh, by the way, the # of reviews I want; 10. I kno, I kno, it's a lot, but hey, I've reviewed HUNDREDS of stories, now its ur turn! U can review w/out an account 2 ya kno! Anyway, continue 2 read! Hope u enjoyed it! Oh and, for any of you tht have read my story 'Free' (u should read it if u haven't, it's a great BxV get together), it has been totally redone and updated, so plz reread and re-review! I would greatly appreciate it! 23 more reviews r needed on it, so help out and review and or read it! Either one is fine, but u could also PM me, but watevs. I kno im rambling, so I'll stop now. **

***REVIEWS=CHAPPYS!***

'**.' abbieouji '.'**


	6. Numb

**Fake**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I do own a DBZ notebook!**

**A/N: OMD! I AM SOOOO SRRY 4 TAKING SO LONG 2 UPDATE! I had a very bad bout of writers block. Thnk u Layab the Dark Saiyan, FireStorm1991 and evry1 else who reviewed! Also, I don't own 'Numb' by Linkin Park. NOW THEN, READ THE STORY!**

Once Gohan got home, he was instantly tackled by a six year old all of orange.

"GOHAN!" Goten exclaimed. Gohan smiled at his little brother and walked over to his mother, who was cooking dinner.

"Oh Gohan, good, you're home. So, how was your day?" She asked.

"W-well, umm, apparently the WMAT is being held again." He explained.

'_Hey Gohan!' _A voice called from the sky.

"D-dad?" Gohan stuttered, in shock that he had just heard from his father, whom had been dead for seven years. Goten hid behind Gohan. The voice was freaking him out! Chi-Chi was nearly sobbing. It was Goku!

'_Hi Gohan! So, I hear that the World Martial Arts Tournament is coming up! I want in!' _He exclaimed.

"Gohan! If your father is entering, then so are you!" Chi-Chi yelled at him.

"Uhhhh, Mom, another thing-"

"And what would that be?" Chi-Chi cut in.

"-There's a girl coming over for flying lessons." He finished, waiting for his mother's reaction.

Videl sat in her room, thinking, music blaring loudly in her ears.

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**

**Feeling so faithless**

**Lost under the surface**

**I don't know what you're expecting of me**

**Put under the pressure**

**Of walking in your shoes**

**[caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow]**

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**

**[caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow]**

She frowned hard at the thought of her father winning the tournament again. Hopefully someone like Gohan would beat him. She was puzzled. He _had _to be the delivery boy from the Cell Games! He fit the age, he had the strength!

**I've**

**Become so numb**

**I can't feel you there**

**I've become so tired**

**So much more aware**

**I'm becoming this**

**All I want to do**

**Is be more like me**

**And be less like you.**

She felt like her whole life had come crashing down when her mother died. She had become numb to the world. She was always angry, never trusting anyone. But Gohan made her feel life again.

**Can't you see that you're smothering me**

**Holding too tightly**

**Afraid to lose control**

**Cause everything that you thought I would be**

**Is falling apart right in front of you.**

**[caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow],**

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**

**[caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow]**

**and every second I waste is more than I can take.**

**I've**

**Become so numb**

**I can't feel you there**

**I've become so tired**

**So much more aware**

**I'm becoming this**

**All I want to do**

**Is be more like me**

**And be less like you.**

She flopped down on her fluffy mattress, exhausted. She would defiantly need some rest for tomorrow. But she just couldn't sleep. Something was nagging in her mind. Like something terrible would happen to her. She turned her music up louder.

**And I know**

**I may end up failing too**

**But I know**

**You were just like me**

**With someone disappointed in you.**

**I've**

**Become so numb**

**I can't feel you there**

**I've become so tired**

**So much more aware**

**I'm becoming this**

**All I want to do**

**Is be more like me**

**And be less like**

**I've**

**Become so numb**

**I can't feel you there**

**[tired of being what you want me to be]**

Videl finally fell asleep, her iPod turned off. But she was frantically tossing and turning her sleep.

"_DADDY!" an 11 year old Gohan screamed out. He began to sob uncontrollably._

_Videl gasped. She wasn't seeing this!_

"_He-he-He, poor Gohan, lost his daddy." Cell said as he shot and killed Trunks._

"_And now, he can lose the girl as well!" Cell yelled out as blasted over towards Videl. She stood there, frozen in shock. _

"_NO! VIDEL!" Gohan yelled as he jumped in front of a death blast aimed for Videl. He fell dead in front of her. Cell suddenly disappeared, along with all the other Z Warriors, leaving only a sobbing 10 year old Videl and a dead 11 year old Gohan. She kneeled down to him, cradling his body in her arms. Her head bent down, she began to sob. Suddenly, his body disappeared, leaving a blood stain on her hands. She looked down, and screamed. There, stood her father, holding Gohan, throwing him in a trash can, and then holding a huge peace sign to a crowd. _

"_NOOO! Why?" She screamed. _

She shot up out of her bed, cold sweat covering her body. She looked at the clock. _12 PM. _ SHIT! She was going to be late to Gohan's flying lessons! She shakily hopped out of bed and got ready. She then grabbed her copter capsule and flew towards the Son residence.

Gohan sat up and yawned. He had felt Videl's _ki _spike earlier. He was worried, but then it went down. He now sensed it flying towards his house. He quickly sat up and got dressed. He then ran into the kitchen for brunch.

"GOHAN! You overslept! That girl should be here any minute!" Chi-Chi scolded.

**DING-DONG!**

"I GOT IT!" Goten yelled from the living room.

"Umm, hi. Is Gohan here…" Videl asked as she looked down.

"BIG BROTHER! THERE'S SOMEONE HERE FOR YOU!" Goten yelled.

"Hey Videl." Gohan said casually as Goten hopped on his shoulders. Chi-Chi walked in with a frying pan in hand. Videl's eyes widened. Her eyes wandered over to Goku and Chi-Chi's wedding photo. The man looked exactly like the little boy who seemed to be Gohan's brother.

"Mom, this is Videl. Videl, this is my mother, Chi-Chi." Gohan said to them.

"Umm, excuse me Ma'am, but, who is that in the photo over there?" Videl asked, pointing to the wedding picture.

Chi-Chi's eyes seemed to shine with sadness and happiness.

"That was my wedding picture with Gohan and Goten's father. He died shortly after the Cell Games." She explained, her head hung low. Videl realized that Gohan had his head hung low as well. Goten seemed to look confused, but he smiled and tugged on Videl's leg. She looked down to see Goten smiling at her.

"Hey, can you get Big Brother to start teaching us how to fly now?" He asked, his eyes dancing with glee.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Gohan yelled over to them. He waved off his mother and took Goten and Videl outside.

"Ok, flying is really easy. Just grab the _ki _inside you and push it out and under you." Gohan explained. Goten instantly got the hang of it, but Videl just stood there, dumbfounded.

"W-what's the matter Videl?" Gohan asked.

"What's ki?" She asked. Gohan sweat-dropped. This was going to be harder than he thought!

_TIME-SKIP!_

"Well Videl, you did really well today!" Gohan congratulated her.

"Thanks." Videl replied.

"Hey Videl, I think you should cut your hair short." Gohan suggested.

"W-why, d-do you _like _girls with short hair?" Videl asked hopefully.

"No. I'm just saying, it would be better, because otherwise, your opponent might try to pull your hair." Gohan explained. Videl went beet red.

"Urgh! My hair is my business!" Videl exclaimed. With that, she jumped into her jet copter and flew back towards Satan City.

Gohan and Goten sweat dropped.

"Hey Gohan, what was that?" Goten asked.

"Goten, I honestly have no clue." Gohan admitted.

"Lord Veku, how much longer until we land on Planet Earth?" Keko asked.

"Soon my Queen, soon." Veku answered with an evil smirk.

"Lord Veku, we shall be landing on Earth in 6 days!" Emma informed him.

"Yes, in 6 days, Earth will be mine. You'd best watch out saiyans. I'm coming for you and your precious mates." He said silently to himself.

Well, how wuz it? I want 10 more review b4 the next chappy is up! Once again, I'm terribly sorry 4 the delay. But hopefully the chappy wuz good. PLZ REVIEW!

*REVIEWS=CHAPPYS!*

'.' abbieouji '.' 


End file.
